A Moment Atop The Mountain
by JessieJess26
Summary: Fiery red hair broke us from our unwavering path towards one another and took what I had just claimed as mine. "No!" I screamed through a wasted effort. Her fury was taken out on what was now my beautiful russet wolf.


**Just a random thought that passed through my head one day. Still not sure if I would continue it, but for now, it's a one-shot. Read and review!**

* * *

**A Moment Atop The Mountain**

* * *

**All BellaPOV**

The kiss was more passionate than I could have imagined; filling a void within my heart that I was not aware had been missing. His hands cupped my face softly as he placed one last gentle kiss upon my lips. Seconds passed as our foreheads found refuge against one another.

"That should've been our first kiss." He was just as breathless as I was and as he started to pull away, a piece of my heart screamed for the return of his lips to mine.

Within that time, my mind began a rapid gathering of meditative thinking; glimpses of a life with Jacob and how we could be…happy. It was a thought that I had never given to myself out of fear. I feared not having Jacob in my life. I feared him not being enough. I feared his _love_ not being enough. This impending doom I had brought upon myself was starting to peel away. There were small fractures in the lines that I had drawn between us and every ounce of my once-shattered heart began to break again.

As I stared at this beautiful man walking away from me, I found that the connection he had so plainly seen was truly there. I had not given him the chance that he so rightfully deserved and though I was still afraid, I gave into the thoughts of happiness he once promised. The broken pieces that lay scattered were forming a new picture within my heart. A picture of love so natural…so effortless; love that had always been there, just beneath the surface, waiting to break out of the waters. As easy as breathing was what he claimed and right now, I could do nothing but believe every single satisfying word.

"Jake!" I yelled to him, knowing that my mind was still in its process of thinking. He stopped at the beckon of his name and turned to me with troubled eyes.

Each piece had risen up into a new place and formed a picture that was so perfectly clear, I could not believe I had not seen it before. I had tried my best to let my heart love the one that hurt me so badly, no matter the reasons; when here in front of me, stood a man that had never left me, never hurt me, never given me a single ounce of doubt that he truly loved me. He was a man that I would never have to change for; literally, I would not have to give my life just to be with him. I could still be me, be clumsy, be…human. And somehow…it would be enough…it would _always_ be enough.

It was in that moment, when our eyes connected, that I knew in my heart, I was deeply in love with Jacob Black. I had him with me through so many critical points in my life and I wanted him to be there through many more. We could be what we were meant to be, Jake and Bells; fabrications that made simple little mud pies together as kids.

Somehow he knew; the feeling was there and he knew what my mind had just proclaimed within itself. The smile crossed his face and never wavered as he started walking towards me.

"Bells…" It was breathless and beautiful falling from his lips. "Bells…I…I just…"

He was cut short.

Fiery red hair broke us from our unwavering path towards one another and took what I had just claimed as _mine_. "No!" I screamed through a wasted effort. Her fury was taken out on what was now my beautiful russet wolf. "Jake!"Screams that went unanswered until _he_ was beside me; the frigid turn of the air, giving way to his arrival.

"Edward please!" I had no right to beg him; not him. This would be hard enough. But I could not hold that restraint. "Please help him!" He looked on at the battle before us and much to my surprise he stood frozen as a stone statue.

"No." It was one simple word that crushed everything within me. He refused…he actually refused to help Jacob. How could he condemn someone who had protected me, his _supposed_ love, from a most certain death?

I looked on at Jacob who was holding his own, but Victoria clearly had an edge to winning this battle. Only a small glance to Edward truly shown the disappointment I reflected. If he would not save my Jacob, then I would find a way to end this torment myself. There was no way I would allow this creature to take away _my_ wolf.

I played the dramatics to the core, dropping to my knees, showing nothing but shock across my face as I picked up the sharp rock beneath my leg. Jacob just barely missed a rip to his face as I centered the point of the rock right across my arm. The hiss that flowed from Victoria's lips fell in sync with the slicing of my own skin.

The moment the velvety white was smeared with crimson, those blood red eyes were focused solely on me. She was the hunter and I was her prey; no other analogy could befall the look that took hold in her eyes.

"Bella no!" I could hear Jacob scream, but I was intent on doing anything to make sure that voice lived on. Fully aware of his human form now taking residence, it was clear that she was too much for him. If I had to give my life to save the one I loved, then I would; no hesitation. As she crouched, ready to come for me, it was all too late for Edward to realize my actions. Though he tried to stop her, Victoria was too much and quickly threw him to the side as nothing more than tasteless debris.

Only moments now; a few moments until she would win and my Jacob would be free. With her revenge, she would have no reason to go after him; she would do what she does best…run.

Despite the terror that I had within me, I would not give in and show it; the last thing she would see on my face would be an everlasting calm. Her approach was swift and though I was sure I was moments away from dying, I was saved, by the face of an angel, the one who had always been there…the one to give me back my life again; my Jacob.

The sheer power that came from him was nothing I had ever witnessed before. Though it was believed that his wolf form was stronger, it was the human…a mere human…that ripped Victoria's head from her body. This amazing man ran over to me, picking me up and putting his hands into my pockets. While the moment brought nothing but confusion, those that followed brought clarity as the remains of that horrible creature were brought to sheer ashes.

His hold on me was quick and it tightened as he placed a lingering kiss on my lips, hotter than any amount of heat from the sun. But he was _my_ sun, _my_ amazing and wonderful light within the darkness. The connection between our skin was one of true perfection and I savored every moment of it.

My head rested gently against his chest; listening to the wonderful drum of his still-beating heart. "I love you Jake." He understood; I knew that he understood.

"I love you too Bells." It was a moment that I wanted to spend with him and him alone, but fate had other intentions for this fragment of time.

"She's made her choice, you can leave and I'll forget what happened earlier." The thought escaped me of who he could speak to, but the moment my head turned, it was all too clear. Edward still stood there.

In a flash, memories of his earlier betrayal came back to me and I turned around completely in Jake's arms. "Why Edward?" There was no need to ask in detail; he would know the exact meaning behind my question. I thought he would at least grant me the one favor of an answer, but it was not him who would oblige.

"He was listening Bella; the entire time outside the tent, while we were kissing, and what happened after." After? The one word caused more confusion to wrap its way into my mind. "In the tent he claimed he would let you go if you ever chose me." Jake paused to look directly at Edward; anger very obvious on his face. "I guess that was a lie." While I did not want to believe it, the look of pain that shown on Edward's face proved its truthfulness.

"I…How…" Words failed me and I knew I would never find the right ones to help this situation.

"He was hoping Victoria would kill me; to break the connection…" One warm hand rested on the side of my face as Jake stared amorously into my eyes. "…to break the imprint."

Though it took my brain a moment to register what Jake had just said, my body apparently knew it already. A kiss even more passionate than the last, was placed on my lips and I was left in a breathless state of euphoria.

"He was listening to my thoughts the entire time. He knew the moment we kissed and the moment you opened your heart to me and let the imprint take hold." There was nothing that could deny the happiness that I felt in this moment, but this still left me with a persistent thought.

I turned only slightly to stare into those too calm eyes. "Why Edward? I want _you_ to give me an answer." His look of pain vanished as anger replaced it. The golden eyes quickly turned black as he spoke to me.

"It is true that I told Jacob I would give in if you were to choose him, but I will not deny that it is a much harder thought to process." He turned his gaze to Jacob. "I should warn you that I will never give up on Bella. She may be your imprint, but she does not have to accept it. At any time she can choose to leave you..." His dark eyes fastened on me. "…and I will be there waiting."

Before another word could be said, Edward was gone, leaving only the rustling of the wintery trees in his wake. We were left alone to ponder over such confident words. He seemed so sure of my wavering heart…

Little did he know, my heart had finally found its permanent home...in a moment atop the mountain.

* * *

**Love it or hate it, review it! **


End file.
